The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues (UK Version) Part 3
'Transcript' *Tickety Tock: Hi, Kevin, who are those characters? *Kevin: These are The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *Slippery Soap: Hi, Backyardigans, Hi, Wonder Pets. *All: Hi, Tickety Tock, Hi, Slippery Soap. *Tasha: What are You Two Doing? *Tickety Tock: Well, We've Been Looking for Spade and Bucket. *Slippery Soap: They're Lost, We Can't Look for Them. *Tyrone: Hey, We Can Help. *Kevin: You Will? *Linny: Sure. *Ming-Ming: We Can Find Spade and Bucket. *Slippery Soap: Thanks Guys. *Uniqua: Let's Go Find Spade and Bucket. *Tickety Tock: Good Luck. *Austin: Do You See Them Anywhere? *Tuck: I Don't See Them. *Linny: They Can Be Anywhere. *(Laughing) *Ming-Ming: I Think I Hear Something. *Tyrone: I Think We Found Them. *Tasha: Let's Look. *Spade: Hi, Guys. *Bucket: You Found Us. *Pablo: We Found Spade and Bucket. *Spade: What are You Guys? *Tyrone: We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: and We're The Wonder Pets. *Bucket: It's Nice to Meet You Guys. *Spade: So What are You Guys Doing? *Tuck: We're Playing Blue's Clues. *Uniqua: Come On, Let's Go Tell Kevin That We Found Them. *Austin: Kevin, We Found Spade and Bucket. *Kevin: Wow!, You Guys are Really Good! *Tickety Tock: Hi, Spade and Bucket. *Slippery Soap: Where Have You Two Been? *Bucket: Well, We We're Playing in the Garden Playing Hide and Seek, While The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Found Us. *Spade: Thanks for Finding Me and Bucket. *Uniqua: No Problem, Spade. *Kevin: That Reminds Me, We Better Find the Last Clue. *Pablo: See Ya, Guys. *Tickety Tock: Bye! *Ming-Ming: Hey, Guys, I Think I See a Clue! *Pablo: Wow, Ming-Ming! *Tyrone: There's the Clue. *Tasha: Let's Tell Kevin. *Austin: Kevin, We Found the Last Clue! *Kevin: Really, Where? *Uniqua: Right There! *Kevin: You, You Found the Third Clue, You All are So Smart, There's a Clue On a Piece of Paper, You Know What We Need, Our Super-Duper... *Linny and Tuck: Notebook! *Kevin: Notebook, Yes, Okay, Draw, A Piece of Paper, To Make Paper, We Make a Big Square Like This, There, A Piece of Paper. *Tuck: Hey, We Have All 3 Clues. *Tyrone: You Know What This Means? *Kevin: It's Time to Sit in the Thinking Chair. *Pablo: Let's Go! *Kevin: Okay, Now That We're in Our, Thinking Chair, Let's Think, So What Could Blue Do With The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets?, Our Clues are A Smiley Face, A Heart, and A Piece of Paper, Do You Know? *Tasha: I Know, Maybe, We Can Draw a Heart and a Smiley Face on the Piece Of Paper. *Linny: Yeah!, Then Blue Could Write Something On It. *Kevin: Yeah, So If We Draw a Heart and a Smiley Face on a Piece Of Paper, Blue Could, Uh, What Would Blue Do? *Austin: Make a Card! *Kevin: Make a Card, Yes, That's Right, Austin, Blue Could Get a Piece Of Paper, Make a Smiley Face and a Heart, and Make a Card. *Linny: We Just Worked Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Pablo: We Just Worked Out Blue's Clues. *Tyrone: We Just Worked Out Blue's Clues. *Uniqua and Tasha: We Just Worked Out Blue's Clues. *Kevin: Cause We're Really Bright!, You Guys Did It, You Worked Out Blue's Clues, Blue, Why Don't You Make a Card for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Blue: (Barks) *(After When Blue Was Done) *Blue: (Barks) *Kevin: Your Done, Blue?, Well, Let's See What The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Like. *Pablo: A Card, Read It Tyrone. *Tyrone: Dear Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, You Guys Did an Excellent Job Playing Blue's Clues, We Made You All This Card, Because You Can Visit Us, Everytime, Thanks for Playing from Kevin and Blue. *Tuck: Aww, and We Love You Too. *Kevin: Thanks Guys. *Pablo: Playing Blue's Clues is Fun. *Uniqua: Did Anyone Had Fun? *Tasha: I Did! *(Stomach Rumbles) *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Kevin: What Was That? *Tasha: Oh, That Was My Stomach, I'm Hungry. *Pablo: Wanna Come to My House for Chocolate Muffins? *Linny: Chocolate Muffins, Our Favorite. *Kevin: Before You All Go, I Have a Song for You. *Ming-Ming: Really? *Austin: Can You Sing It for Us? *Kevin: Sure, Thank You So Much for All Your Help Today!, Now It's Time for Farewell. *Pablo and Tyrone: You Know, We've Really Done Well. *Uniqua and Tasha: Thanks for Doing Your Part. *Austin: We Sure Our Smart. *Linny: You Know With Us and Kevin. *Tuck: and Kevin's Dog Blue, We Can Do, Anything. *Ming-Ming: That We Want to Do! *Kevin: Bye-Bye, See Ya, Thanks for Coming. *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Pablo: Bye, Kevin. *Tyrone: Thanks for Playing With Us! *Uniqua: See Ya. *Pablo: Blue's Clues! *(All Laughing) *Tyrone: That Was an Excellent Blue's Clues Day, Don't You Think? *Pablo: It Sure Was. *Uniqua: It Was Fantastic. *Tasha: I Love Blue's Clues. *Austin: Sure Was. *Linny: You Said It Tyrone! *All: We've Got the Whole Wide World In the Yard to Explore, Now It's Time for Us to Have a Snack, Meet You Next Time When We're Back, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets. *Pablo: See Ya Later. *Tyrone: Next Time. *Uniqua: See Ya! *Tasha: Next Time. *Austin: See You Soon. *Linny: So Long. *Tuck: Bye! *Ming-Ming: We Love You. *All: We Just Worked Out Blue's Clues (All Laughing) *The End. Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:UK Version Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas